Destino
by Nise Potter
Summary: Nessa fic Lily e os marotos são brasileiros e se conhecem na escola.Se separam e Lily e James se encontram 7 anos depois.O que vai acontecer?Leia!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Nesse prólogo eu vou só explicar como vai ser a fic,por isso é curtinho.

A Lily mora em Florianópolis,ela tem 25 anos e é designer.A empresa onde ela trabalha é uma empresa que é contratada por outras empresas para desenvolver produtos.(tipo a empresa desenha e a empresa que contratou produz e vende.)Ela ganha muuuuuuuito bem e adora surfar.

O James mora em São Paulo,também tem 25 e é administrador de empresas.A empresa dele vai contratar a da Lily e ele vai ter que ir em Floripa pra resolver os negócios.Ele também ganha muito.

**Paula dos Santos:**é uma das melhores amigas da Lily e é psicóloga.É loira com olhos castanhos.Tem seu próprio consultório e esta solteiríssima

**Flávia Albuquerque:**é outra amiga da Lily.Ela é dentista.É morena do cabelo cacheado e olhos pretos.Está noiva.

**Rafael Queiroz:**É amigo da Lily e é gay assumidíssimo.É muito lindo e já trabalhou como modelo,hoje trabalha na mesma empresa que a Lily.

Tem também o Sirius(jornalista) e o Remus(agrônomo),que só farão participações por telefone,já que moram em São Paulo também.Os primeiros 2 capítulos mostram como eles se conheceram,na escola.O primeiro é na oitava série e o segundo no terceiro ano.

Beijos,e até o primeiro capítulo.

**Nise Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oie leitores queridos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tudo bem?????????????????Esse capítulo vai mostrar um trechinho da oitava e outro do terceiro ano deles.O próximo já é no presente.E eles vão se chamar pelo primeiro nome mesmo quando se odeiam, porque no Brasil ninguém chama o outro pelo sobrenome, né?Então...Vamos ao capítulo!!!!!!!!!!**

Quem olhasse agora veria uma ruiva recebendo um beijo de um garoto com cabelos negros despenteados.E quem olhasse no instante seguinte veria um sonoro tapa seguido de :

EU TE ODEIO JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ENTENDER QUE UM NÃO É UM NÃO!????????????????

Entenderei, ruivinha.Quando você aceitar sair comigo.

E a ruiva saiu bufando...Enquanto o moreno conversava com um outro, muito bonito, por sinal...(**n/a:**cabelos negros que lhe caiam sobre os olhos com uma elegância displicente que nem Harry nem James jamais poderiam ter tido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!É o Sirius na área!!!!!!!!!!)

Sabe, Sirius...Um dia essa ruivinha ainda vai ser minha...Tá na cara que é o nosso destino!

Bom, se continuar do jeito que está, Pontas...Tá meio difícil...

Deixa o garoto sonhar, Almofada...Não faz mal a ninguém! – disse um terceiro, Remus Lupin

É lógico que faz mal!Aposto como a mão daquela ruiva é pesada, sempre deixa marca no Pontas...

Almofada, um dia essas marcas roxas não serão mais de tapas e sim de outra coisa...

Deixa a Lily saber que você falou isso...

Essa é outra que eu não entendo!Como ela deixa o Aluado chamar ela pelo apelido e eu não!

Pensei que fosse óbvio, Pontas.Eu não sou cafajeste, galinha, egocêntrico, prepotente...e por último mas não menos importante, eu sou namorado da melhor amiga dela, né?

É, isso ajuda...Mas menos assim não explica!

Pontas, pensei que você soubesse meu caro amigo...O Remus deu uns pegas na Lily ano passado!-Sirius Black resolveu...hm..._brincar_ com o amigo,sem saber o que aconteceria...

O QUÊ???????????Logo você, Remo????????????????Traição!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eu só vou te dizer uma coisa: corre.

E Remus, mesmo sabendo que era mentira, correu, porque até James parar pra pensar e descobrir que muitos fatos não encaixavam( Lily tinha um namorado no ano anterior) ele já estaria frito .Correu, e quando chegaram na borda da piscina da escola, James esbarrou em Lily, que caiu junto com ele na piscina. Até a água deve ter ficado quente devido a raiva da ruiva.Pra variar, vieram gritos e tapas.Grande coisa...

**Terceiro ano**

Num banco dos jardins de escola, encontava- se uma ruiva, deitada no colo de um moreno, que a observava, apaixonadamente...conversavam:

Lembra quando a gente se odiava, James?

Quando a gente se odiava, não!Quando você me odiava!Ô se lembro...Meu rosto se lembra também!Sempre que eu chegava em casa minha mãe achava que eu tinha me metido em alguma briga séria.

A Petúnia me achava a maior doida do mundo por dispensar você, que na opinião dela era "um deus entre os mortais"!Ridículo!

Eu?

Lógico que não!A Petty!Mas se bem que andei pensando em te trocar pelo Sirius...Muito mais macho, né?- disse, irônica

Olha que eu te traio, hein?E com a sua irmã!-ele disse, continuando com a conversa em tom irônico

Eu sei que você não faria isso...

Por quê?Você acha que eu te amo tanto assim?

Não, mas eu sei que a Petúnia tem uma cara de cavalo danada de feia!

Mudando de assunto, Lils, que faculdade você vai tentar?

Acho que design , lá em Floripa...você vai ver, um dia eu vou ganhar muito bem e vou ter um Porsche E uma Harley!

Você é a única garota que eu conheço que sonha com carros e motos e não com roupas e besteiras...

É por isso que eu sou a única que conseguiu amarrar você!Mas me diz: qual faculdade você vai fazer?

Administração, por aqui mesmo...

Vamos ficar longe, mas nosso amor supera tudo...A distância, o tempo, e todas as barreiras!

**Três meses depois, no baile de formatura**

Mas você sabe que eu sempre te amei, James...-dizia uma garota, chorosa

Petúnia , você sabe que eu não quero nada com você!Quantas vezes terei que repetir?Eu amo a sua irmã – tirou um anel do bolso e disse- Olhe aqui, está vendo este anel?Ele é para sua irmã!É com ela que eu quero ficar!

Veremos...-dizendo isto, a garota se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo.E bem neste momento, neste maldito momento, uma garota ruiva que sorria consigo mesma num magnífico vestido vermelho passou pelo corredor.Não ousou derramar lágrimas. Não pelo cafajeste que dizia que a amava quando beijava sua irmã.Não mesmo.

**E aí?????????Gostaram????????Meio trágico, né?Bom, deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!O próximo capítulo já é no presente mesmo...Querem um trechinho?Só porque eu sou muito boazinha:**

"**-Menina, você tem que ver o deus grego que chegou aí pra sua reunião!Se eu fosse você investia!**

**-Só você mesmo, Rafa!Eu aqui toda atrasada e você vem me falar de homem!Como estou?Tô com muita cara de quem acabou de sair da praia?**

**-Um pouco, mas você acabou de sair da praia mesmo, né?**

**-----------------------**

**Mal pode acreditar quando viu quem era a designer atrasada.E quando viu seus longos cabelos ruivos que já tinham estado em suas mãos.Lílian Evans estava ali, na sua frente"**

**Até a próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vou ir direto ao que interessa...**

Naquela quarta feira o sol estava muito quente e eram 9 da manhã.Na praia, em meio ao mar, se distinguia uma mulher ruiva, na sua prancha de ela amava fazer aquilo...Ia todas as quartas, sábados e domingos à praia somente pra surfar...Porém, naquele dia, ao olhar no seu relógio de pulso...

- Puta merda!Já são nove horas!Eu tenho reunião as nove e meia!

Rapidamente saiu do mar, ao passar pelo quiosque mais próximo, entregou a prancha pro dono e disse:

-Joe, guarda aí pra mim, ta?E me dá minha bolsa, por favor...Até sábado!

Já tinha virado rotina...Ela tinha virado amiga do dono do melhor quiosque da praia e ele sempre guardava suas coisas pra ela.A ruiva se dirigiu ao banheiro e trancou a porta

-Atrasada, atrasada, atrasada!Justo hoje que tem cliente novo!Cadê minha calcinha? – ia remexendo na bolsa – achei!Cadê a calça?Beleza, ta aqui!E cadê o sutiã??????????cadê???????????Merda!Esqueci o sutiã em casa!Vou ter que ir com a parte de cima do biquíni mesmo...tomara que não molhe muito meu terninho!O cabelo...o cabelo vai molhado mesmo! – saiu do banheiro – Tchau, Joe!

Pegou na bolsa a chave de um carro. Um carro não ! Um Porsche lindo, maravilhoso, preto e reluzente!Ligou o som e começou a tocar Franz Ferdinand, começou a cantar junto:_ so if you are lonely, you know I´m here waiting for you..._Logo estava no prédio da empresa.Deu um oi simpático pro porteiro e no elevador apertou o botão sete.Subiu e já foi abordada por Rafa, seu melhor amigo:

-Menina, você tem que ver o deus grego que chegou aí pra sua reunião!Se eu fosse você eu investia!

-Só você mesmo, Rafa!Eu aqui toda atrasada e você vem me falar de homem!Como estou?Tô com muita cara de quem acabou de sair da praia?

-Um pouco, mas você acabou de sair da praia mesmo, né?E mesmo você estando atrasada eu vou te falar de homem sim.O Felipe ligou.Pediu pra você ligar pra ele.Acho que ele quer ir jantar...

-E agora mais essa...Ô namorado chicletinho...Agora deixa eu ir, beijo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter já estava ficando estressado com esse atraso.Tudo bem que essa tal mulher que desenvolveria a linha de móveis era uma das melhores do país, mas chegar assim atrasada era um grande sinal de desleixo!Ele apostava que ela devia ser uma baranga recalcada que vivia só pro trabalho!Mal pode acreditar quando a porta se abriu e viu quem era a tal designer atrasada.E quando viu seus longos cabelos ruivos que já tinham estado em suas mãos(**n/a:**se tivessem sido só os cabelos...he,he...).Lílian Evans estava ali, na sua frente, mais uma vez.Mas havia uma diferença.Dessa vez não era um sonho.Era real.Ela entrou se desculpando pelo atraso, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram , ela ficou estática, mas logo se recuperou, pensando: "seja profissional, mulher!Depois da reunião você pode parar pra pensar que quem está na sua frente é James Potter, teu ex.Depois!"

-Bom, desculpem pelo atraso, problemas pessoais(**n/a:**fica se divertindo e depois vira: problemas pessoais!assim é fácil!)

-Não tem problema, Srta Evans.Desde que não se repita. – disse Marina, sua chefa.James pensou "casada ela não é!" mas ela nem deu sinal de que se lembrou de mim! Não é possível!Eu fui o primeiro dela, caramba!Como assim ela se esqueceu?????????Mas, bom, seja profissional! Depois vocês conversam!

**Depois da reunião...**

**ps:quando for itálico é do ponto de vista da Lily e normal do ponto de vista do James**

_Coragem, Lily!_Será que ela se lembra??Ai meu deus!_Bom, eu tenho que começar de algum lugar!_

- E então, James?Como vai a vida?

Ufa!Ela se lembra!

-Levando e você?Quando você entrou eu pensei que não se lembrasse de mim!

-Impossível esquecer...

Dei um sorriso amarelo...será que ela ta falando da parte do baile?Foi uma confusão danada, depois ela nem quis mais falar comigo e eu nem pude me explicar!

-Já tem um lugar pra ficar?Tá de carro?

-Na verdade eu vim de avião...E eu ainda vou olhar um hotel...

-Quer ficar lá em casa?

_Lílian Evans o que você acabou de dizer????????você é doida????????bom, na verdade nem devo ser porque eu conheço ele, confio nele...se bem que o Felipe vai morrer de ciúmes..._

-Se não te incomodar...

Bem agora me chega aquele carinha que me deu uma secada quando eu cheguei...Acho que ele é amigo da Lily...

-Lily, já ligou pro Fê?Ele ligou mais duas vezes, tiririca da vida!

-Não liguei ainda não, Rafa...

E o celular da Lily tocou bem na hora!Ela olhou o numero e disse:

-Viu?É ele!Alô?Também to com saudade...

-Besteira, eles se viram ontem!- me disse o tal de Rafa

-Um jantar?Não sei...tô atolada de trabalho...a gente pode almoçar amanhã...Beijo, amor!Tchau! – e desligou – vamos, James?

-Tá!

-P eraí, ele vai ficar na sua casa?E a sexta néon?

-A gente dá um jeito...até amanhã, Rafa!

Fomos pro elevador, meio que tava um silêncio constrangedor, que foi quebrado:

-Você tem carteira de carro ou de moto?

-Dos dois, porque?

-Quem sabe amanhã eu não te deixo dirigir? – Foi aí que eu vi o carro da Lily. É um Porsche.Igual ao que ela disse que teria a 7 anos atrás...

-Parece que você conseguiu...

-Você não viu a melhor parte...

O percurso foi meio silencioso, mas dessa vez eu quebrei o silêncio:

-Porque você não deixou eu me explicar na formatura?

-Você faria o mesmo se você me visse com o Sirius e depois virasse na sua cara: é ela me beijou mesmo!Depois até que a Petúnia desmentiu, mas aí já era tarde demais – disse, com uma ar nostálgico

-Eu ia te pedir em casamento aquela noite...

Acho que ela ficou meio surpresa, pela cara dela.

-Se a gente pudesse voltar ao passado...Chegamos!

Passamos a tarde trabalhando, e a noite...

-Bom, como nós já acabamos eu vou na casa do Lipe, fazer uma surpresa...Tem lasanha congelada no freezer, fique a vontade pra fazer o que quiser, tem um colchão embaixo da minha cama e eu to indo de moto, se você quiser passear pela cidade a chave do meu bebê ta ali, não me espere, não sei que horas eu volto – e apontou a estante – beijo, beijo, tchau.

Naquele dia eu fui dormir cedo, tava cansado pra caramba e tive uma súbita vontade de levantar as duas da manha pra tomar leite!Quando passei pelo corredor vi um montinho soluçante...Cheguei perto pra ver o que era e vi um pouco de vermelho...Meu Deus! É a Lily!Corri e me ajoelhei ao lado dela, que ergueu a cabeça pra mim e balbuciou:

-O filho da mãe...me traiu!Eu peguei ele com outra!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**E agora?O James vai consolar a Lily?Eles vão continuar na mesma?**

**O capítulo foi escrito as pressas, então não ta muito bom...**

**Brigado pelas reviews, mas eu quero maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijo e até a próxima!**


End file.
